


情迷月亮湾

by foreverdreaming0802



Category: Jung Jaehyun - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdreaming0802/pseuds/foreverdreaming0802
Kudos: 4





	1. 01-06

01.月亮湾

城市有个叫月亮湾的地方。名字怪好听的，月亮湾。皎洁又温柔的月光，人人都说老板太有情趣，取了个漂亮名字。

全城人人皆知的红灯区，叫月亮湾。

夜幕笼罩下的灯红酒绿晃动着闪光，每个人脸上的憔悴与情动复杂着共存，拉扯饥饿空虚的灵魂。我是在那个角落遇见他的。四下是颜色深而亮的灯光，可是我觉得好像都不如他。

他在发光。

他眼里没有忧郁，他握酒杯时五指的轮廓，一只脚直踩到地，另一只踩着椅子腿，并不刻意地摆弄着他的长腿。漂亮的他好像是若有所思，全身散发着波澜不惊的平静。我敏感地感觉得到，路过的女人没有一个不在朝他暗暗地摆弄资本钓他上钩。

我呆在某个角落，注视着他这样久。  
这是我第一次明白发光体的意义。  
这是我第三次下定决心。  
这是我第一次我向他走去。  
我在他的面前的椅子坐下。  
他抬起眼懒懒地看我一眼，我以为我可以镇静地与他对视。于是我尝试望进他眼睛里的深渊，三秒我就认输。我便是礼貌地点头一笑，刻意地拨弄了我落在肩头的发。今天的香水很好闻。

我想我的举动目的性很强，他这样处变不惊又有资本的人一定在我走向他时就察觉了。他什么都不说，好像把我看透了一样后了然地笑了。

他居然有酒窝。笑起来的他更好看，更漂亮，我觉得这个人镀了一层更温柔的白羽毛色。我眼神犯规地停滞了几秒，他便开口说：“怎么样？”

我摆出礼貌性的微笑，有些无法理解他的意思。“我看起来是不是很带劲。”虽然讲着挑逗的言语，我却可见他眼里的外人勿近的光。

但我不敢多看。27岁，我这些年也谈过几场恋爱，见过形形色色的各种人，男的女的漂亮的英俊的妩媚的丑的，空白期我也喜欢找漂亮男孩走走肾不走心，可面前这个男人，我记得有部韩剧的名字很恰好地形容我现在的感受——

今生是第一次。

我在他看似轻浮实则防备心强的神情之下，也许是当时的环境太浮躁，也许是我的心太空白，也许是我的动作比我脑子快。是什么在作祟，我鬼使神差地向他探去，我在他的唇上停留了两秒，没有深入，不敢深入，因为他逼近的气息鼓进我的胸腔，我强装镇定其实甚至不已经敢呼吸。

我后来给我自己找了极其充分的理由是，这个地方不需要太多的铺垫，如果我对你有欲望，我可以大方直接地向你表达。

他愣了可能只是0.01s，他反应比我快，道行比我深，我离开的那一下，他那双握酒杯很漂亮的手就伸过来搂住我的脖颈，没让我离开。

我被打败。

我真真切切地感受得到他印在我唇上时的力度，还有他的鼻息，含住了我的唇，攻入我的领地，牙关被攻陷，霸道又张扬地占据我，另一只手扶上了我的腰把我搂得更近了些，轻轻摩挲着，我忘情地搂上他的脖子，也就这样忘记了呼吸方式，我想我会在他的吻里窒息而死。

我们不知道吻了多久才结束，他还是靠得我很近，我有些不敢看他。

“JaeHyun.”凑过来在我唇上亲了一下。

“23岁。”又亲了一下。

“大学生。”这是第三下。

我们拥得紧密，看起来那样难舍难分。可这才是我知道他名字的第一分钟。

“愿意跟姐姐走吗。”

“姐姐，我很贵的。”

“可是我这么容易就跟你吻了这么久。”

“那是我让你的，姐姐。”

月亮湾的男孩真会花言巧语，我在心中暗想老板教导有方。我当然确定他并不喜欢我，最多是停留在身体欲望上。更多层面，是我的钱可以短暂拯救他走投无路的生活状态。可我还是想要他。我预视得到我可能会在接下来这段包养关系中着了道。但是没有关系，浪费了的我的27年的生命，找个人陪我一起浪费。

我当晚就包了他三个月。开车送他回家，又先给了他一些现金用。等我找他了就让他打车来我家。他很乖，很听我的话，下车的时候亲了我的嘴角，跟我说下回见。

这样的乖让我觉得有意思，是他明目张胆地跟我表现他的乖，其实他想表达他在收敛着他的锋芒与傲气，这并不是抗拒我的信号，而是刻意跟我强调，我没有明白他这样的用意，也只有他自己知道吧。

好像他和我都在互相勾引，互相试探，互相猜测谁会先沉沦给谁，他自信满满，像是下了很大的赌注认为我会先败北，且势在必得。我不禁觉得有些好笑，这真的是一种很幼稚的包养的关系。我隔着副驾驶座的玻璃看他进入昏暗的楼道直到消失不见，被黑暗吞噬了他的轮廓。 我这才发动车子离去。

目前比分，他和我，1：0。

路灯在往后倒退，整条马路都是橘黄色的灯光。凌晨三点，街上稀稀散散的人流。我开始回想起一个小时前，月亮湾的经理跟我说的。

“他是因为长相讨人喜欢，我们才肯让他那么张扬地自己在外头接客。”“我们不太管他，是因为怕客人介意他的身世，于是就让他随缘接客了。”

我也不是没有钱，只是不想把钱花在那种四面墙大包间，再进来一排男孩子选秀，我只会觉得负罪感满满。难怪在外头看见他的时候还想怎么这样的极品没人管也不怕其他的会所来把他捞走，敢情是因为他的身世是个炸弹，那些权贵的富婆又最讨厌惹麻烦，他在里头只能做炮灰。

“他养父杀人被判了无期徒刑，前两年在狱里病死了，母亲跟人跑了，每个月给他打点塞牙缝的钱，他交不起学费才来月亮湾的。”“以前他只是个坐台，最近可能是觉得赚钱少，于是出台的第一个金主就遇到你了，你又不介意他的身世，这会是一次很愉快的交易。”

我走出去，他站在月亮湾的大门口等我，蓝色与紫色的灯光交汇着照在他的脸上显得不真实。我对他笑了笑跟他说：“以后你就有我了。”

02.月光宝盒

他本名叫郑在玹，听说以前也叫过闰伍这个名字。微信头像是只鹰，ID单个玹字。资料卡满满一副性冷淡千万别靠近我的模样，我看他的网友肯定猜不到他全身上下都极具性张力。还好我不是跟他搞网恋。我盯着只有一条“你已添加了玹 你们可以开始聊天了”的系统提示的界面，他甚至连添加好友打招呼的消息都不舍得给我发，琢磨着这个矛盾的人不知不觉就睡着了……

第二天早上6点我就因为工作出差去，把已经和我金钱关系绑定的小男孩一个人丢在首尔。Kiki听说我干了这么一件混蛋事打一通越洋电话谴责我。“刚钓到一个弟弟第二天就马不停蹄跑法国了，我看这个世界上只有你能做出来这种缺德事。”“我刚钓到一个弟弟的事情这么快就被你知道了？”

“睡了吗？”

“没。”

“大小姐，你真不怕被你未婚夫发现？昨晚是不是突然听说要嫁人受刺激了才跑去月亮湾的？你这样真的有违道德！”“打住吧，别以为我不知道你跟李敏亨是一伙的。跟我妈一样巴不得我在一年内结婚生小孩。而且，我根本就没有答应。”

我是高中的时候认识现在的“未婚夫”李敏亨，他是我们的学生会会长，我是某部门的部长，刚开始是学生会里其他的人在讨论我们俩的八卦，说会长喜欢我很久，我起初也是半信半疑，因为我确实觉得他的关心过度，可是身为品学兼优的好学生的他，哪里肯舍弃自己宝贵学习时间跟人谈恋爱。谁知道，我妈跟李敏亨的妈妈越走越近，高中一毕业就使劲撮合我们，差点就要把我们一起送去加拿大读大学，我闹脾气撒泼绝食才得到坚守自己的领土的许可，李敏亨随着家长的安排在加拿大把博士也读完了才回来工作。

我这些年也谈过恋爱，但我妈倒是从来没有放弃要让我嫁入李家的念头，我怎么想都想不明白，李敏亨到底是哪点吸引她。现在李敏亨回国了，她直接让我跟李敏亨订婚，我神经崩溃才跑去月亮湾找清净的。

我对他是有点好感，但是不至于让我有嫁给他的冲动。从小到大，男人在我的人生履历中都是很模糊很不清晰的存在，父亲在我不记事的时候就去世了，小学过的没心没肺，初中时候读的女校，高中时候遇到李敏亨，大学里谈的恋爱最长不过一个月，工作后就去月亮湾找乐子。男性的魅力在我心里是不具象的存在，直到我看到郑在玹，我开始相信命运。我真挺喜欢他的。有个说得很烂的词，叫一见钟情。

我像个情窦初开的小女孩，对着那个只见过4个小时左右的男人念念不忘了7天，甚至是做了一场春梦，梦里满是他喘息的声音，我不知道喜欢原来是这样沉淀下来的，一天比一天更加，想见见他，他太知道怎么让我陷入诱惑了，或者是他根本就没有诱惑我，他是在正常的生活着，做着乖巧的男孩，我不去找他，他也不会主动跟我发微信。

他这7天在做什么，在学校上课吗？有没有跑去月亮湾物色下一个富婆？学校里有没有暗恋他的女生？长这么帅的话肯定有吧？那可怎么办？Kiki问我为什么那晚不直接带弟弟回家滚床单，我说我在等，因为这次是想认真谈恋爱的。Kiki说拿我没办法。

我现在的状态全在当时就被我预料到了，这场关系里我不希望只有我沦陷。我喜欢他那副八风不动的沉稳样，天塌下来他都可能不炸一下眼睛的，可这也是我害怕的，害怕自己要输了。所以我也要做一些能让他欲罢不能的事情，每一天我都掐着国内的时间给他发条“晚安”，提醒他不要忘了我，好让自己不能输的难看。

第8天我刚下飞机，行李直接让接机的Kiki帮我带回家，开车直奔他的学校，出差的第4天我就想做这件事，不过我没有告诉他，希望我可以幸运地接到这个男孩。

我把特地开来的那辆他见过的车停在门口的榕树下，边玩手机边等。我等会儿要带他去吃饭，然后把我精心挑选的礼物送给他，最后送他回家。

“叩叩——”有人敲了敲我的车窗，我从手里抬起头见到了那张日思夜想的脸，他弯着腰俯身对我笑，我快醉在他的酒窝里。立刻降下车窗，伸手把他的脸捞近点后，在他唇上很响地啵了一口。

我比他先脸红了。因为我看到他身后还站着一个很尴尬地笑着的男孩，一下子把我也变得好尴尬。我挂上多年社交练就的官方笑容，“先上车吧？我带你们去吃饭。”

郑在玹坐上了副驾驶，那个男孩一个人坐在后面。我在心中骂了自己一万遍，早知道就该打声招呼，搞得现在变成怎么买一送一的交易了。等红灯的时候我偷偷看他，发现他在明目张胆地憋笑，好一个胜利者的做派。他在取笑我！

郑在玹介绍说，后座的那个男孩叫董思成，是他同年的朋友。今天他们本来是打算一起去吃晚饭的，结果看到了我的车，走近一看没想到还真是我。行，于是我暗暗跟自己生气了整顿饭。吃什么都味如嚼蜡。

思成是个很有眼力见的孩子，可能上车的时候就察觉到我在生气，头都不敢抬一下，吃完饭赶紧跑了。跟郑在玹这个没心没肺的真不一样。他似乎成心要火上浇油，整顿饭都表现得一副津津有味的样子巴不得让我知道。我送他到楼道口，他不知道我从哪掏出来一个白色的长方形小盒子，下一秒就被扔进自己怀里。

“送给我的？”明知故问。

“不然呢。”我刻意把语气放得冷淡。

“什么东西？”

“月光宝盒。”我开玩笑的。

他解开安全带，附身而来，熟悉的气息再次笼罩了我，温柔地印在我的唇，左手搂着我的脖子，右手将我脸颊的碎发挽到耳后，触到耳廓时，酥酥麻麻的感觉麻痹了我的上身。一点点地吻着，我起先固执不肯松口，谁想他直接咬了我的下唇瓣，我吃痛地睁眼瞪他，他趁机钻入，与我唇齿相依。那就这样吧我的魂都要没了，那点小脾气更别说了。

我今天穿的是露肩的裙子。他的右手开始一点点往下走，按住了我的肩，拇指摩挲着我的锁骨。然后顺着我的后背一直到在腰侧轻轻掐了一下。

我没忍住哼了一声，把自己拉回理智，把他愈再有所动作的手按住。“Goodboy，回去吧。”他便也没再说什么，手里抓着盒子下车走了，走进昏暗的楼道，像八天前一样。

郑在玹回到家，走到阳台，楼下那辆车已经离去，他打开那个盒子，从盒子里拿出一条银色项链，对着月亮展开，坠着的那把小锁快速地落下在月光下隐隐约约地晃动。

洗完澡出来后，我看了眼手机，那个消息来往最多只给我打两个字的微信用户 玹 终于来了一条足足有两行的信息。

-玹  
项链很喜欢，谢谢。姐姐，你今天也很可爱。

这一刻我宣布，这场没有硝烟的输赢一早就明了的，我与他的战争，我是心甘情愿的失败者。

我没有回复他，将手机放在桌上，望着今晚的月。月光落在桌上放着的另一个盒子，是银色的项链，下面坠着一把小钥匙。

手机又弹出一条消息——

-敏亨  
家里人想安排我们一起吃一顿饭，你有时间吗？

03.圣诞节要和喜欢的人过

我没有想到有一天为了一个小男孩会冲动到开了四个小时的车去找他。

在2019年12月24日这一天到临之前，我预想了许多关于我和他二人世界的计划。结果这个男孩跟我说他们系里会在圣诞的那几天去隔壁市区研学旅行，于是手机里多了很多已退款成功的订单。

我一边怨着他们学校没良心不让大学生回家过圣诞，一边又忍着搬出金主身份强制他别去的想法。女朋友不就是要尊重男朋友的学业和社交生活吗？我自作主张地站在这个理想立场按下了心里的不平。

“姐姐，是你包了他！又不是他包的你！你脑子怎么了。”Kiki每次出场都是因为对我恨铁不成钢。“李敏亨说两家人安排平安夜一起吃个午饭，本来早就该吃了我一直说我忙，谁知道我妈直接排到这一天，再想跟他一起过也难搞。”

“咦。”Kiki的五官皱在一起，好像完全看不明白我。“本来说什么吃晚饭，我想都不用想都知道我妈又要借着女孩子晚上一个人回家不安全的理由让李敏亨送我回家，到时候还得跟他单独相处一路，我可绝对不会让自己陷入这种窘境。”

我可绝对不会让自己陷入窘境，没吃几口就从包厢里跑出来，里面的气氛简直要让我窒息。

我找借口去卫生间前脚出，后脚李敏亨被俩家长催着出去看看我是不是身体难受。

“Hi.”“嗯，嗨。”在走廊里遇到的两个人互打完招呼以后又陷入沉默，我咽了咽嗓子，我和他明明是不至于这么尴尬的关系。不如，现在就跟他说清楚吧。

“敏亨……虽然你也没有正面跟我表示过，不过我也看得出来，但是你知道的，敏亨我对你没有感觉……”

“是因为遇到喜欢的人了吗。”他没有正面回复我的拒绝，只是说了一句陈述语气的问句。

这一问给我问愣了。喜欢的人……喜欢这个词好像不适合我这个年纪了，在我印象里那是17岁高中生做的事情。可是遇到郑在玹以后，好像有点不一样。

“你？……”我自认保护工作完好，他是哪里听来的风声。

他了然地笑了笑，“项链。”我手下意识按着垂在胸口的“小钥匙”。

“我记得你很多年前就买了，你说遇到喜欢的人就会戴上。”

“……”

“我知道你不是会随意心动的人，一定是遇到真的很喜欢的人了吧。”

眼睛一花好像都出现幻觉了，面前的李敏亨变成了郑在玹，淡淡地笑，深深的酒窝，多情的眼。

我喜欢的人，很喜欢的人。

手中攥着的小钥匙挌着我的手心才让我回过神。

“如果是这样的话，没关系。我回去就跟我母亲说不要再有这个打算了，就当作过去了。”然后他长长呼了一口气，又好像是思绪了好久才说出话。

李敏亨说你去找他吧，圣诞节要跟喜欢的人过。

李敏亨总是比我更了解我自己。就像李敏亨所说，我真的很想见他不是吗，这些天怕他在外面研学旅行住宿有室友，甚至连视频通话都不敢给他打，只能发几条短信，适可而止地在每个字里都塞满想念他的心情后不敢再抖露一点点。

李敏亨说他会帮我跟包厢里的两个妈圆场的，让我放心去找想见的人吧。我心里对他的愧疚之感莫名又多了一分，下一次再跟他说清楚吧，我这样想着。

我上车系好安全带，把所有负担都留在这里，奔去那个有他的城市。17岁的我那时没有勇气为喜欢的人做疯狂的事，27岁的我在确定了自己的心后的不知道第几天，可能由于想念由于节日气氛由于别人的鼓动由于其实早就有这个想法，由于爱，想为他不顾一切。

他们系在酒店的某个套房里布置了一个平安夜的小party。董思成还在想着圣诞树上挂小鸡玩偶好还是小星星好的时候又多了一个新的疑惑，阿玹的那个漂亮姐姐为什么突然为什么他们住在哪里，是不是要突袭查岗了。谈恋爱真难。

下高速的时候天就已经黑了，再开到董思成发来的酒店，已经快十一点了，还好这个酒店不大，小董还贴心地告诉我他们今晚要在哪个套间开party。不过我没有直接上去怕打扰他们，而是坐在车里坐到23:57，问贴心小董你们结束了没有。

-快结束了。  
-好。

我从车上走下来，拨了玹的电话。他接的倒是很快，语调上扬，“喂？” “有没有想我。”

他很轻很轻地“嗯”了一声。

“那我送你个圣诞礼物吧。”“什么礼物？”

“你走到窗户这来，然后把窗帘拉开。”

我左手插在兜里，右手举着手机，眼睛直盯着目标锁定的那扇窗户。我在心里五秒都没有任何反应，我看错……

“唔。”温热的胸膛抵上我的后背，两个手臂迅速圈住了我的腰，我整个人都被包裹在怀中。他把头搁在我肩上。

“Merry Christmas.”

00：00

04.走向你

“我是你的圣诞礼物。”原来在我没发现的时候，他把我给他的小惊喜变成他给我的小惊喜。

“你怎么知道我在下面。”

“我神通广大早就算到姐姐要来见我。”

我被他逗笑了，任他抱了一会儿，又转过身圈住他的脖子去亲吻他的唇。想起古人所说的一日不见如隔三秋，我曾经噬之以鼻，现在甘之如饴。

“要不要去看月亮？”

然后我开车带他远离城市，去了山顶看台。星空做幕布，月亮是灯光师，晚风是音乐，我们是男女主角，他抱着我在车前肆无忌惮地接吻，我们是拥紧着彼此的渺小尘埃。

“不是看月亮吗。”“你就是我的月亮。”我们喘息着，额头相抵。我眼前的他现在镀了一层柔软的光芒，他今晚真的好温柔，我不再看到他眼中的淡薄，这样的他美好得让我想哭。

我说，“阿玹，谢谢你。”

“你知道吗，遇到你之前我以为自己这辈子都遇不到喜欢的男人，于是我家里人给我安排了一个“未婚夫”，他是我高中的同学，我今天中午还跟他一起吃了饭。我没有告诉过他我有遇到你，但他就猜到说我有喜欢的人。是你，我第一眼就很喜欢的你，郑在玹。”

谢谢你让我遇到，谢谢你填充了我人生中的空白，谢谢你不让我在感情里随波逐流，谢谢你成为我的主见……

我稀里糊涂地把表白的话说完，但是不敢听他的回答。他若有所思了片刻，说了句我没有想到的话。

“我们做爱吧。”

郑在玹一定给我下了蛊。

我没有我反应过来，他已经一边吻着我一边把我抱进车后座，我倒在座椅上，他附过来，明明是冬天我却感觉空气燥热地要出汗。他短暂地离开我的唇后望着我，似乎是在问我，可以吗。

我笑了，“是第一次吗。”我问他。

他没讲话，低头堵住我的唇，我觉得他可爱得不行，他从我的唇角一路向下，我的颈间被摩挲着一阵阵得痒，我没忍住发笑，他惩罚性地在刚刚摩挲的地方轻咬了一下。

“嘶——”我猛吸了一口气。

两个人不知不觉又吻到一起，我的城池被他肆意侵占，你来我往纠缠着。我开始混沌起来，只能意乱情迷地任他摆弄，身上的衣服三下五除二就被剥光了，然后他坐起来，在月光下袒露出他流畅完美的肌肉线条和微微泛红的白皙肌肤。像在我脑子里投下了一颗手榴弹，炸出层层叠起的蘑菇云模糊我的视线，我意识朦胧地勾住他的脖子双双倒下，他的手真的长得好好看，触感细腻，掀起我身体一阵阵过电般的颤栗。

他来到我的胸口，缓缓地含住一边，像吃糖一样用牙齿厮磨用舌头舔舐，另一边用手扣住揉搓。他眼睛忽然睁开看我，嘴里还含着我的乳首，这样冲击的画面立刻让我羞红了脸复而用手臂遮住眼睛。我们紧密无缝地贴合在一起，他胸前的那个冰凉的小锁有一下没一下地落在我腹部，清晰地刺激我滚烫的体温。他的手指灵活地在我的花心一点点摸索着，一点点加重力道，我已经化成一滩媚水，可怜兮兮地呻吟着。

“啊——”随着他猛烈地捅入，原本遮住眼睛的手条件反射按住他的肩想把他往后推，与此同时我的尖叫破口而出，巨大的填充感让我整个人都僵得不敢再动，甬道泛着一阵阵痉挛。

我嘴里干的很，捧着他的脸要吻他，汲取他的甜，他好像也在忍耐着什么，比以前更狠地吻着我的唇，手上却温柔地摩挲我的头发。我的甬道绞得更紧了些，他沉吟一声，重新开始上下抽动，我逐渐适应他的巨大，双腿发软地缠在他的腰上，随着他不断的挺动可怜地晃着。

他凑到我耳边舔我的耳垂，“带劲吗。”

我忽然想起第一次见面他问我他长的带劲吗。年轻人的腰力真的让我不敢想象，他问着还刻意加重力道，我的语言系统都被他撞散了，除了“嗯嗯啊啊”哪里还讲得出来话。

快到了。高潮来临的时候，他却刻意使坏地放缓速度，慢条斯理地磨着我，用慵懒又性感的声线说：

“叫哥哥。”

我真是要疯了，思考能力早就已经丧失，一边喘着一边弱弱地说，“在玹哥哥……”

他好像本来只是想逗我，没想到我真叫了。话都没讲完就因为他恢复猛烈的速度的挺动而尾音变了调。与他彻底沦陷的那一刻，我眼前炸开了一道白光。

一切都停下来。狭小的空间里，汗涔涔的我们在圣洁的月光下赤裸相拥，久久没能从欢爱的余韵中回过神。

不知道他有没有听到，或者我也不记得我有没有说。

我说，郑在玹，我爱你。

我们在山上待了一夜。我醒来的时候他还沉沉地睡着。

看着他安静的睡颜，说完昨晚我没有说完的话。

“亲爱的在玹，虽然我们之间只是各取所需的关系，我更知道这有些欠稳妥，我很害怕这些因素会让我们的关系隔成一条鸿沟，无法让我走向你。

“可是我还是想这样做。也许我已经在你的默许之下，我想象中的那座走向你的桥已经逐渐搭好。我做着一件自认为伟大又可笑的事情，可我好想走过那条鸿沟，去改变你的世界。”

这样冲动且不可告人的想法，第一次听他的身世经历就在我的心头最柔软的土地埋下了种子。

再后来，吻到他温热的唇，望进他闪着冷淡的光的眼，种子生根发芽，开始肆无忌惮地生长成枝叶，笼成树，一天比一天地扎根…

05.再见，情人节

有了他以后的日子，我从公司最后一个走变成到点就下班是因为想去接他放学，他也并不是每天都有课，有时候也经常跟董思成约好了又被我截胡，我索性就请董思成一起吃晚饭。帅哥果然都是扎堆玩的，小董长得也挺赏心悦目。从他那里我还知道很多在玹的事，比如哪个系的系花特别喜欢他 ，比如他这次考试又考了系一，比如今天他打篮球哪个妹妹跑来给他送水。董思成如果会写文章，我想他可以把郑在玹的事迹编进校报的连载栏目，栏目名叫做，风云校草的日常，作为校外读者的我真的听得津津有味。

后来他就被一股莫名其妙的不可抗力封口了一般，不仅一嘴都没提学校的事，放学的时候也不经常看到他。我还好奇他们是不是闹矛盾，郑在玹说没有，是思成妈妈让他不要跟同学蹭吃蹭喝。这样啊，我相信了

个鬼。

不过这样也好。

我依旧每晚发晚安，每天和他一起吃晚饭，每周末如果我们都有空，我带他去看电影，和他一起戴情侣项链，想亲嘴就直接把他脸捧过来……以不单纯的男女关系做男女朋友该做的事情。

我感受到他也在小小地变化着，渐渐他开始愿意主动和我聊一些他的爱好，比如有喜欢收集黑胶唱片，会去音像店听一下午的歌等等诸如此类，我说下次可以跟他一起去买唱片吗，他说可以。

21世纪20代的第一个情人节，是在玹的24岁生日。我在下属的不想加班哀嚎声中特意请假早退，去蛋糕店买了他喜欢的口味的蛋糕，把想要送给他的绝版黑胶唱片包装好，然后在家里乖乖等他忙完学校的事一起过情人节。

21点已过，却连他的信息都没有见到。我在房间里像个无头苍蝇来回走动。最后坐在窗前一边看月亮一边等着他。我看了整整一夜，也心慌了一夜。

我并不生气为什么他不出现，我恼得是他甚至没有回一通电话或是一则短信告诉我出什么事情了。天一亮，我忍着头疼浑浑噩噩地打了车去他家。

一路上我已经想好了所有预想的情况，如果他愿意跟我解释清楚我就可以原谅他，如果他再抱抱我哄哄我我一定以后只字不提这件事并且给他补过生日，又也许他根本就不在家，那没有关系我还可以去找思成。

有人在家，很快就来开门，开门的不是郑在玹。是个上了年纪的漂亮女人，眉眼和在玹有几分相像，脸色却有些病态的憔悴。我迟钝了很久才想起来郑在玹有个跟别人跑了的妈。

他妈妈来首尔了？

一时间不知道怎么开口让气氛尴尬了起来，“进来吧。”我木纳地点点头，走进郑在玹的家。虽然在此之前早就来过无数次，可是我尴尬得像个走错门的，脑子里还一直想着没错是这里啊。

那个女人倒了杯温水给我，“是在玹的朋友吗？”我一时语塞，犹犹豫豫地答到：“女朋友。”她眼神晃了晃，“多大了，看你打扮......不是学生吧？”

“我比在玹大4岁，加上念书念的早，已经工作很多年了。”我强扯出微笑，感受到她语气中的不善。

“哦这样啊……”

我有些不太好的预感，脑门突突地跳。这时门从外面打开了，他好像也一夜没睡，看到我在这里有些惊愕。我明显有感觉他状态不好。

出什么事了。

我疑惑地望了眼郑在玹又看向他妈妈，女人已恢复了一脸平静的样子。郑在玹没有看他妈，大步地走过来把我拉出他的家。

门“嘭”得一声关上，我吓得抖了抖肩膀，完全忘记了我是因为他昨晚的“失踪”才来找他的。

一下子安静了，谁也不知道谁先开口。

“那个女人是我妈。”“嗯……”

“昨天晚上的事情抱歉……是因为她突然来了……所以我才会走不开。”

“……没事，没事。”我总觉得奇怪。

“还有一件想告诉你的是，你当初说是包我三个月，现在到期限结束只剩下6天，不如现在就结束吧。”

现在到期限结束只剩下6天。  
不如到此结束吧。

我一时间反应不过来他这一大早就给我的冲击。

什么叫做到此结束？当时跟月亮湾签的合同里虽然有明白的条文说甲乙两方均可在一定条件下跟对方提出提早终止交易，但是他的理由是什么？凭什么？我哪里做错了吗？

想问的话有太多，我一时间却什么都问不出来，“……你说什么？”

“我说结束。”他毫无感情地重复一遍，脸冷得像块冰 ，我顿时有了窒息的感觉，心里跟着凉了一大片。

那样的表情好像是在告诉我，这近三个月的亲密无间，我的努力都没有让他改变一点点，甚至比我初见他时更加疏远。

“玹，你如果遇到什么困难你可以跟我说，我可以帮你解决的啊。”我伸出手想要抓住他的手腕，他却往后一退。

他躲避着我的视线，我确定他一定有事瞒着我。我努力忍耐情绪，咬着牙说，“给我个理由，我不甘心。”

“没有理由。而且，我今天早上也已经和月亮湾解约了，月亮湾下午三点会退钱到你的银行账户。”

我不敢置信我们的关系就这样被他了了几句话重置到了初始状态，我心里那颗用心呵护着想要保护他的大树，我辛苦建起的桥，在他话音落下的那一刻一同倒塌了，满地都是我的心脏的碎片。

我不再说话，自嘲地笑了笑自己自作多情。妄想打动他这样的人，妄想打破这层关系，最后居然还莫名其妙地被人家甩了。

离开时候瞥了一眼他胸口，发现连坠着锁的他的项链都被他摘下来了。我双腿发软差点从楼梯上滚下去，一路上也万幸没有出意外，在回到家给Kiki打电话后安心地晕倒了。

我做了个梦，我梦到我走在桥上，桥对面是禁地，可是在我快走到桥尾的时候桥断了，我没有尽头地掉落，我最后掉在一叶很小很小的船上，船上还有郑在玹，他压着我在可怜的船上做爱，最后翻身一同跌进了水里。

再醒来，就看到眼前的李敏亨了。他见我睁开眼，立刻按了铃，扶着我坐起来，然后倒了杯温水递到我手里，“医生说你经常作息不规律，体质又弱，没有注意就很容易感冒，而且还可能会病得严重，你看你这次一个人在家里晕倒，如果没给Kiki打电话怎么办？如果上班的时候开车的时候晕得怎么办？还跟7岁小孩一样。”

我有一下没一下地把水往嘴里送，没有感觉地任他说我，护士进来给我重新测了体温换瓶药水就离开了，我全程心里还在记挂着这件事肯定有什么蹊跷，回答护士的问题也是有一搭没一搭，主要这护士哪里是在关心病人，眼睛不知道偷瞄李敏亨多少次。

李敏亨看着我心不在焉得厉害也没有再打扰，说怕我饿了去帮我买夜宵。他总是始终如一地待我极好，上次拒绝他还跑去找郑在玹的坏人仿佛不是我。

……天都已经黑了，我掏出手机看了眼——唯一的消息来自银行账户到账，失望但不意外地按灭了手机。那男人真是无情。

眼泪也许在做梦的时候都流干了。我把从昨天到现在发生的所有事情在脑子中顺了一遍也想不出郑在玹那么做的理由。

那么现在，除了郑在玹，还有可能知道跟这件事有关的人这个城市只有一个了——

董思成。

06.他的梦

*戏份比敏亨还多的(dbq)董思成视角

上大二的时候我才跟在玹玩到一起。

那时对他的印象主要还是长得很帅，个高，外形很冷，笑起来也很有疏离感这几个。系里的活动基本也不会参加，因为只要没有课就在学校里完全见不到这个人。可是每一次大小考系里的一二名都是他。

郑在玹，不是一般人。

月亮湾是这个城市中就算我这个外地的人都有所耳闻的红灯区。我在那里遇到了了不起的郑在玹。

一瞬间就明白了，为什么他只要没有课就不在学校，长这么帅还没有女朋友。不过，他看到我的时候情绪都没有波动一下，就是看了我良久，我还在想这人不会根本不认识我吧。可是他像是打招呼一样地跟我点头，我一愣一愣地也点头回应他，隔着热舞的人流对视。然后他笑了，大概笑我傻。

虽然他没有跟我说过要我保密，因为我觉得他大概也无所谓，不过我也很乖地把这件事烂在肚子里。

我们俩莫名其妙地走到一起了。跟这人交朋友总是有点不痛不痒的感觉，他对什么事情都非常平和冷静，然后一丝不苟地解决。不过他才不是什么佛，是他根本就不屑，很少有东西能被他放在眼里，我猜也许是他的成长环境养成了他这个年纪不该有的成熟稳重。

姐姐出现之前，我以为男人女人好像他都没有兴趣。有一天他忽然跟我说，在月亮湾有个女人包了他做情人，比他大三岁。第二天我就在校门口看到了那个姐姐惹眼的大奔。

很漂亮，跟她的大奔一样惹眼的漂亮。脸，身材，气质。一看就知道跟我们学校的女孩不是一个段位。

姐姐第一次看到我的时候，估计有点小生气打扰了她跟小情人约会，当时的我不知道为什么就是没有眼力见，傻了吧唧地跟着上车，傻了吧唧地吃了一顿饭，最后也是傻了吧唧地逃走的。

郑在玹这臭小子居然也不知道给我解围，在餐桌上跟姐姐眼神交流地起劲玩什么心理战。

后来姐姐大概又灵机一动，顺理成章地把我当成她追郑在玹的僚机。那我，也就勉为其难，勉为其难地接受了姐姐一双球鞋加偶尔跟着他俩一起吃大餐的贿赂。

尽管两男一女坐在一桌子上吃饭的画面有些诡异，但是我还是非常负起僚机的责任，给姐姐说了郑在玹的风云校草事迹。就算是提到他这种看得到吃不到的男人非常受女生欢迎，姐姐好像都不会吃醋，浅笑着听我说完。郑在玹倒有意见，突然有一天跟我说你以后自己去学校食堂吃饭吧。哦，就是不让我打扰你们约会嘛，哼，本僚机不宣扬一下你在学校里万花丛中过片叶不沾身的形象怎么让姐姐知道你多有能耐。

听在玹说，姐姐虽然想了解他，但是从来不会干涉他的圈子。不过姐姐很小女生心思地送了他很多小件的情侣单品，比如一起戴情侣项链，在玹的是一把小锁，姐姐的是一把小钥匙。好像在哪本杂志上也见到过，好几年前很火也很贵的绝版情人节限定款，用这种刻意却不过分的方式冥冥之中告诉大家大校草名草有主了。

郑在玹，妈的，你这次肯定得被人家泡走！

那天圣诞节，漂亮姐姐给我发信息，说要给他个惊喜。结果郑在玹这个人精，我偷发几条微信给姐姐都能被他抓到。他拿过我的手机，看到姐姐说现在正在开车过来，要和他过圣诞节，他第一反应居然笑了，不是他以前那种有距离感的笑，这次是发自内心的。抬头把手机按灭了还给我，语气中带着我琢磨不透的情绪，“知道啦”。

他神通广大得甚至连姐姐几点会出现都算好了，我回复姐姐“快结束的时候”，人家就下楼去拥抱爱情了。

我寻思着等一下姐姐要以哪种方式闪亮登场，等着等着压根没等到，第二天醒来去郑在玹房间找他他室友说他昨天没有回来，还担心地说是不是出事情了，要不要去找找啊。明白一切的我安慰起他们:“没事没事。”

终于有个人要来爱他了。

我没有跟郑在玹说过我挺佩服他的。他是个对自己执着的事情就会不懈追求的人，那双眼睛永远都是亮亮的。他告诉我自己高中的时候非常非常努力地读书才考来首尔，他还在城外未开发区有间小毛坯房，用攒了很多年的钱买下来的，以后那里会成为他的工作室，等赚了钱就卖掉搬一个更大的。

其实他并非什么神通广大和无所不能，也不是天才，他付出多大的努力才从阴影中挺出来，又是尽管生活苟且为了养得起自己去红灯区上班，他仍然通透明亮。他外表冷漠一点都不阴暗，做事果断一点也不犹豫，待人堂堂正正一点都不心计，这些有的人做起来轻而易举的事情，他吃了多少的苦才保留这样本质，谁也不知道。

在玹以前去月亮湾也最多是陪一些金贵的女人喝喝酒说说话，他会遇到姐姐其实还有个原因。

他那个妈，我记得听他提起过一次，世俗刻薄的妇女生下了他后因为没有丈夫，没有经济条件，日子过得苟延残喘，逃避责任把三岁的郑在玹扔在邻居家连夜跑了，自己改嫁到城里。还好邻居好心，一直养他到十七岁，那家的男人却因为失手杀人被判刑坐牢，报纸刊得到处都是，他妈估计是注意到了觉得心虚又重新跟郑在玹联系，为了说服自己，每月打钱就觉得尽到本分。

“我妈病了。”

他刚下球场的时候接到个电话，好像是医院打来的。他脸上没有表情，似乎在左右定夺什么事，手有一下没一下地拍着球。我一时不知道怎么接话，就坐在他边上跟他一起沉默，只有篮球撞击地板的声音。

他又忽地好像想起来什么，手腕一歪球被丢进我怀里，站起来的时候好像都带动了一阵风，捞过自己的包挎在右边的肩膀上转身要走。“我去找下月亮湾的经理，不打了。”

我拦不住的，我知道他一旦下定决心很多事情都改变不了。我只能祝他好运，遇到一个不错的女人。老天爷也许听到我虔诚的内心独白，安排她和他的邂逅，安排她的一见钟情。

2020年2月14日

没想到凌晨两点会接到郑在玹的电话。

他语气跟那晚的月光一样冷。

他说，“昀，我妈来首尔治病了。”

“我在月亮湾的事情被她发现了。”“我以为，我可以在我妈不知道的情况下，在结束月亮湾的事情后，彻底脱离我人生的前23年。也许是因为上帝安排我遇到她以后，我沦陷了，我以为我很幸运，以至于我都没有设想过如果被我妈发现了怎么办，她现在以死相逼要我辞职，甚至想让我不要在首尔生活。我的努力好像都白费了。”

他语气中是我从未听闻过好像有些绝望，刚睡醒的我头都是懵的不知道怎么组织语言。

“你现在在哪？？？”

“我跟我妈吵了一架出来了，现在在她家楼下。”在姐姐家楼下。

他接着说，“她在上面等我。可我不敢上去。”

“我的梦，好像要结束了。”


	2. 07-08

07.她比月亮更美

*郑在玹视角

我跟母亲说我已经跟她断关系了，也从月亮湾辞职。母亲听了后病态的脸色似乎都好了许多，详装慈爱地笑。我又怎么会不明白，她在意的只是她的脸面，要是被她丈夫听说她来首尔治病，看个儿子的功夫儿子连金主都找好了，她会更受她丈夫嫌弃。那个男人甚至都没有陪她来看病，在她心里作为亲生儿子的我都不及他地位高。我清楚她作为我的妈从来没有爱过我，她更爱的是钱，爱她自以为是的清高，爱她引以为傲的虚荣。

17岁时我还在读高一，她闯进我的校园演了一出母子多年重逢的尴尬戏码，还好当时周围没有什么学生，只是后来学校里总会传些流言。她眼里的泪花都让我觉得厌恶，当年毫不留情地弃我而去，现在又惺惺作态地回来关心我，保护她那点可怜又可悲的良心和道德。

可是我没有办法，她是我在世界上唯一有血缘关系的人，我必须替她满足她保护良心的需求。我也逃不掉她，她会缠着我天涯海角然后指着我的鼻子说当初生我那么辛苦真是全都忘了。

为了能去远离她的城市，我努力地完成高中的学业，考进了首尔的大学。我的人生规划里，这里是个起点，我会一点点摆脱她，等大学毕业，我能拥有独立的生活水平，我也会在我的工作室做我喜欢的事，不再被她控制。

那个女人的出现，没有被考虑在我最先前的人生规划中，因为我没有预料过她的出现，我没有想过她会撩拨我，也没有想到她甚至对我动了情。

第一次见她，记住了她高跟鞋踩地的声音，一下下地走近我的人生，我们拥抱着接了吻，她说她要包下我，就算是了解了我的人生的前二十几年，她也只是说“你以后有我了”。第二次见她时隔一周，董思成这辈子当电灯泡的成就达成，她娇嗔跟我暗暗生气，明明是她包的我，一时间还让我觉得有些身份错位，我告诉她她很可爱，是真实感受。她送了我情侣项链，各种情侣单品，一言未发就跟我们学校那些女孩宣示主权。第三次，第四次，我们去了电影院，南山……将这个城市适合情侣逛一逛的地方以非情侣身份都走了一遍……

明明是从来不参加的系内活动我却去了，还刻意告诉她地点，我一定是疯了才会觉得她如果有空会不会偷偷跑来找我。于是当时就只想着，如果她真的会在那天晚上来找我，我愿意跟她沦陷。

她就像和我有心电感应一样，她真的来了，还跟董思成你一句我一句像接头暗号。明明可以直接问我…还找董思成……

笨。

那天晚上其实还有件事，系里有个女孩跟我表白了。她好像是提前打听了消息知道我好不容易来一次一鼓作气想跟我表明心意。正开口要背诵赞美我的句子，被我立刻打断了。

“我已经有喜欢的人了。”

嗯，我喜欢的人是个笨蛋。不敢多说一句想念怕我的笨蛋，我跑下去看到她的时候，她还举着电话对着我们刚刚在的房间张望。我看着她的后背，轻手轻脚地走到她身后拥住了她。

我又见到了笑眼盈盈的她，说带我去看月亮。

但那一夜，她比月亮更美。

她是我的梦，我人生23年做过最美的梦，让我以为我的痛苦终于走到尽头。

我尝试过清醒，也尝试过辩驳。直到那晚母亲发现了月亮湾的事，她说:“你配吗，郑在玹。”

我的顾忌有太多，我们的差距太远。她有个门当户对的未婚夫，而我不过只是个被生活被迫推着前进没有立场去爱她的失败者，我最多只能注视她离开很喜欢她的我，去找她的归属。我不配。

晚上把母亲在家安顿好，又接到她的电话。铃声急促得打乱了我的心跳，几乎是出于本能地接通，她像是怕被我挂了，立刻说道:“郑在玹！来我家一趟，我有事跟你说！”

天空伴着几声惊雷开始下雨。

我深呼一口气，敲门铃没人应答，于是我用她配给我的钥匙打开了她家的门。客厅灯没开，只有玄关一盏小灯亮着。

我疑惑着要喊她名字，下一秒——

她捧着蛋糕走出来，像天使一样柔软，我的心里空了个大洞。她找我来，是要给我补过我糟糕的生日。

“阿玹，生日快乐。”

烛光倒映在她蒙了一层水光的眼里摇晃。“愿望下次再许吧，先吹蜡烛，昨晚没有能够帮你过生日，没有关系，这个也算。”

氛围美好得我说不出拒绝的话，我强装面无表情地把那烛火吹灭。她笑着把蛋糕放到玄关的柜子上，圈住我的脖子踮起脚要抱住我。

我全身一僵，忍耐着复杂的情感把她手从我身上拿下隔开我们的距离。心里在一点点地流血。

“我们已经没有关系了。”我说。

她的笑容有些垮，慌乱地握住我的手。

“思成已经告诉我了……玹，我可以帮你的，无论是你妈妈也好你自己的梦想也好，我都愿意等你放下自己的担忧。”

云层又滚起雷。我低头将她的手掰开，垂眸不再看她的眼睛。

“请你不要再自作多情了好吗，很多东西不是你说解决就能轻易解决的。

“你也不要再妄想说要改变我的世界，我痛苦了那么多年已经习惯了，我们也不是一路人，永远都走不到一起去。

“你放弃吧。”

你放弃吧。连我自己都没能说服自己不要再爱她，却对着她说出这么违心的话。客厅阳台的窗户没有关好，风掺着雨水掀起白色的窗帘冷冽地往里灌，好像要来给我判刑。

“郑在玹，我不信你从来没有喜欢过我……”

“喜欢过，但是不能再继续喜欢了。”

我们的爱情在大雨倾盆中，被我置于死地。

08.我们相爱就是最好的解决方法

“喜欢过，但是不能再继续喜欢了。”

我快要站不住了，一道道冷风鞭子般抽在我的后背，惩罚我对无情的他动心。我下了很大的决心重新缝补好的残破的心脏和妄图将他拯救的勇气因为这几个字变得不堪一击。

“你到底在畏惧啊郑在玹！都是我心甘情愿的！”

“我曾经也对我的未来抱有幻想，我以为我自己非常坚强地走到今天，我就还能咬牙摆脱我的过去。可是现实并非如此，我要忽视别人异样的眼光，我还是我母亲的道德良心赎罪的工具，光是应付这些东西已经让我非常疲惫了，未来离我太过于遥远，或许那只是我做的梦而已。”

“请你不要再成为我的负担了，我更承受不了。我们都一点点清醒过来吧。这是我的畏惧，对自己未来的人生就很渺茫，没有精力对我负责，对爱情负责。”

我没有想到，我不计后果地爱上他，最后不仅没有拯救他反而让他更陷入左右为难的处境。他让我心疼得难以喘息，我却讲不出任何话安慰他。他比我心狠，比我厉害，比我决绝，我最后还是会输给他。

“你不是我的救世主，我也不需要你救我。我们各自回到自己的生活，就当没有遇到过吧。”

这场意乱情迷从头至尾，都是我一个人自以为是的笑话，我总是想着我要让他脱离痛苦，却没有真正陪他一起面对过，才会导致走到今天我们两个人都那么不堪一击，到最后他被迫地要跟我一刀两断，更是我自己活该。

好像什么都挽回不了了，最后的最后他哑着嗓子说了句“再见。”跟我道别。

我看着他转身，一步一步要走出我的世界。

他要回到他孤独痛苦的人生，继续和命运挣扎，他还会跟以前那样继续在大学里做风云校草，我相信他的能力在他大学毕业后也会有所成就，又或许因为他的母亲的原因，他会从此离开这里去别的城市，他以后还会爱上谁吗，他以后被问起爱上谁也会想起我吗。

不管是哪种结局，如果他今天走出去，我这辈子都再也见不到他。

“郑在玹！！”

他脚步顿住，我哭着跑过去用手臂环住他的腰，脸贴在他僵硬的后背上。

“你可以继续喜欢我，你可以……我陪你面对好吗，我不会再想着改变你了，不会再想了，对不起……你给我个机会让我陪着你好吗……我很乖的……不需要你对我有任何负担，我也愿意替你分担……”我抽噎着。

他的手欲抬起来又要将我推开。我用力将他的腰勒得更紧了些。

“玹，不要说那么狠心的话好吗……我真的很喜欢你，很爱你，从来没有这么喜欢过……

“你今天跟我说我们没关系了的时候我心都要死了，还好我问了董思成，他跟我说，郑在玹特别喜欢我，特别喜欢我……我想都没想就从医院出来想见你，我像个傻瓜一样要给你补办生日……你怎么这么狠心……”

“你说我们之间的距离太远，我又何尝不知道……可是这个真的不值得你在意的……你多在意一下我有多爱你好吗……”

我乱七八糟地说了一大堆话，哭得脑子都傻了。他终于肯转过身。

“你去医院干嘛？”

妈的，郑在玹，我真的要给你气死了。我哭得更凶，松开紧抱着的手握成拳发泄似地打在他胸口。

“你神经病吧！刚刚说了那么多你就听到这两个字吗！你——”

剩下的话没有讲完嘴就被他堵上，手心握住我的腰侧，半抱在怀里抵到玄关的柜子边，侵略性的吻掠夺我的呼吸，我迅速踮起脚攀上他的肩，热烈地回应他。

他不知道什么时候一脚踹上了刚刚被自己打开的门，两个人都贪恋对方的体温，愈拥愈紧。雨声渐渐小了。

爱情本不该清醒。

吻罢，他亲了亲我脸上未干的泪痕，而后低头将下巴抵在我的肩上，仍然保持抱着我的姿势不动。他好像也累了一天，我于是任由他靠着，等他说话。

“你真的想好了吗？如果我做不到……”他说。

“郑在玹。”我没有直接回答。

“嗯？”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

“我最开始喜欢你，是因为我觉得你在发光，我确认这种明亮是发自一个人的内心的。我爱你哪怕面对偏见，你也从来没有向那些人示弱，而是跟他们证明你的能力；我爱你跟我撒娇叫姐姐；我爱你努力生活的样子，真的很帅气。因此我非常非常相信你，担忧只是担忧，你依旧能做的很好，我们也不是一场梦，你醒来以后，依旧有我。”

我确定，活了自己27年的人生终于我找到那个让我愿意奋不顾身的人。就是眼前这个忽然走进我生命的男人，在过去的半个小时里和我险些错过的男孩，不敢确定自己摆动的心的笨蛋。

我也确定，接下来的日子我们会以不一样的关系陪伴彼此，我会一如既往地爱着他的全部，我也会努力陪他实现他自己的人生规划，再多人阻挠也好，再多所谓顾虑也好。

我们勇敢地相爱，就是最好的解决方法。

tbc…


End file.
